Stroll in the Forest
Such a cool, yet sunny afternoon on Bunnyburrow today As we´re off to a peaceful old forest nearby For a year, I´ve already lived in this rural town with my beautiful bunny wife Life with Judy has been as joyful as married life can be Whenever I have time, I´ll always help her with the farm and other chores Today, we´ll go to the forest and pick some mushrooms That place is only a walk away from our lovely little lodge We go stroll there together, as I follow you by your side Both of us in our rural wear and carrying baskets Somehow we feel like home at this forest, even though we´re now sentient mammals I love how the world has changed for the better as I spend the rest of my life with my beloved With working hard and being true to our hearts, our happiness is more than well earned We had so many great moments together, from reading and eating together to playing in the snow And let´s not forget how you taught me how to dance during our date at Bunnyburrow It was the best choice either of us ever made, to stay by each other´s side for eternity I guess you could call it our very own fairy tale ending in a way We´re getting closer as Judy and I go deeper into the forest Near the same place where I got our Christmas tree during the season around that spot What a magnificent little forest, with green grass and singing birds We´re almost there as we pass a brook and find the patch near some logs So many delicious-looking forest mushrooms in there as usual You mention that you´ve visited this place before you ever met me as well As a country bunny, you know where the best berries and mushrooms in the town are They´re all great, but nothing is as delicious as you are, my dear Gladly, I help you pick up all the best ones in the whole patch Good thing they´re not the kind of mushrooms that are bad for our health During that, you thank me for my help and call me the kindest fox in the world You even mention you´ll be making some mushroom soup for supper with your best salad It sounds wonderful, for everything you make from our crops turns into a real culinary delight Your dessert pies are especially delicious, my long-eared sweetheart We keep picking the mushrooms, a few minutes pass until we´re done Two baskets full of forest mushrooms, picked by me and my doe I tell that you don´t need to carry either of them, for I can carry both Like a gentleman, I pick the baskets as we head back home on the same path Along the way home, we also notice a patch of your favorite forest flowers I pick a few for you, which you reward me with a hug and a kiss You keep your paws around my arm affectionately as we keep on strolling Can´t wait to taste what you make of the mushrooms for supper, darling With a wife like you, simple rural life isn´t hard getting used to Any lifestyle with my loved one is worth it, no matter how easy or tough Finally, I reach the doorstep of our little home with my dear Carrots Soon, we´ll eat and watch TV together while sitting by the fireplace A simple, comfortable life like this with you after settling down is just what I´ve always wanted I can safely say that I do belong here with your kind I always love lending a helping paw to you whenever you need or want it What a nice day picking mushrooms during our stroll in the forest. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV